Day of The Dead
Day of The Dead was a Fixed Time Quest made to celebrate Halloween. It is triggered by collecting from a house, has 6 steps and a 3 day deadline. For more info see Forum. This quest was re-issued for Halloween 2013 for Android and possibly iOS users that missed it first time around. Pre-Quest Dialogue Prequest 1 day of the dead.PNG Prequest 2 day of the dead.PNG Prequest 3 day of the dead.PNG Day Of The Dead (1/6) Day_of_the_dead_step_1.png Day Of The Dead 1 Reward.PNG Challenge: First, we need a way for the spirits to reach us! * Collect from 15 Houses to gather a crowd. * Build Barco del Muerto (cost: 632,500 Coins). * Complete a medium voyage with it! Reward: Oh how beautiful a ship! And perfect for welcoming the returning spirits! but how will they know they can visit here? * 10 Sapphires * 5 Emeralds * 7,000 Coins. Minimum Time to Complete: '''17 hours (build Barco del Muerto and sail her on a medium voyage). Day Of The Dead (2/6) Day_of_the_dead_step_2.PNG DayoftheDead2Complete.png '''Challenge: Oh! We of course need to give them a welcome place to stay! * Place a Graveyard (a Decoration) to set the mood (cost: 25,460 Coins, 8 hour build). * Ask the Mermaids to greet them with 2 spins (any spins). * Have a Tier 5 Sugar Mill for welcome treats! Reward: Oh that's perfect! Space for all my new friends to rest! But they should have been here by now... * 3 Sapphires * 5 Emeralds * 8,000 Coins. Minimum Time to Complete: '''8 hours (build Graveyard. Assumes that you have the Sugar Mill and pearls to upgarde and cash/rubies for the mermaid spins). Day Of The Dead (3/6) Day of the dead 3,6.jpg '''Challenge: Oh! Those dastardly pirates are at again! They've set up a protective ward to keep the spirits out! * Have a Serum to wash away the ward. * Defeat 3 Pirates to clear the way. * Craft an Altar de Muertos to counter the ward (cost: 15 Sapphires, 15,000 Coins and 3 Ropes, 8 hour build). Also Altar de Muertos does NOT have to be built to complete this step! Reward: Reward Text * 2 Sapphires * 5 Black Pearls * 9,000 Coins. Minimum Time to Complete: '''8 hours (Craft Altar de Muertos. Assumes that you have the Serum and 3 available pirates to beat). Day Of The Dead (4/6) Day of the dead 4,6.jpg '''Challenge: The Spirits are still trapped on the other side! Music connects us between the worlds. We must find the right song! * Ask the Mermaids to sing with 2 searches (do two spins any type). * Get a Tier 2 Barco del Muerto to carry them all (cost: 640 Coins). * Complete a Long Voyage with it to find them! (upgrade the ship after the voyage to save Coins!) Reward: Reward Text * 5 Sapphires * 10 Emeralds * 10,000 Coins. Minimum Time to Complete: '''24 hours (Long voyage with Barco del Muerto - This MAY be shortened to 8 hours by sending Barco del Muerto off on the long voyage at the end of step 1! Assumes that you have the pearls to upgrade Barco del Muerto and cash/rubies for the mermaid spins). Day Of The Dead (5/6) Day_of_the_dead_step_5.png '''Challenge: Please please! You must help me look freshly dead again before the party tonight! * Find me 5 Sapphires for jewelry. (Do voyages and/or mermaid spins) * Build a Wig Maker so I can get a new look (cost: 659,840 Coins, 90 Wood, 12 hours to build). * Collect 3x from Orange Grove for sweets. Reward: Reward Text * Marzipan Shop. Minimum Time to Complete: '''16 hours (Collections from Orange Grove will be 3 x 8 hours, minimum is 16 hours if this step kicks off just before a collection. Assumes that you have the cash to build the Wig Maker at the same time and cash for voyages to find the sapphires). Day Of The Dead (6/6) Day of the dead 6,6.jpg '''Challenge: The Day of the Dead is not complete without treats for you, too! For your sweet heart we've called a sweet merchant to your shores! * Place the Free Marzipan Shop. (2 hours to build). Reward: Reward Text * 10 Sapphires * 5 Black Pearls * 12,000 Coins. Minimum Time to Complete: '''2 hours (Build the Marzipan Shop. Assumes that you have the open space to place the Marzipan Shop). Difficulty '''Time Allowed: '''4 days (96 hours) '''Minimum Time to Complete: 59 hours Difficulty: '''Medium '''Comments: I enjoyed this, but was travelling from Australia to the USA and back while it was running, so I had a little frustration with connection and making sure that everything worked out. From memory I had about 3 hours tto spare when I concluded it. Category:Quests